


A Welcoming to Paradise

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced liquid intake, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: After a short battle for control, Unknown wants to meet with you.





	A Welcoming to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a friend ^^

                “Take care of yourself too, Ray.”

                “I’ll...try.” I sighed as I hung up and place my phone, face down, beside my keyboard.

                I gently trailed my finger over the grooves manufactured into the back the phone. _Take care of myself?_ I a self-deprecating chuckle echoed against the walls of my room. I really was no match for her. _If only she knew what I have done._ “She wouldn’t be saying that to me….”

                I winced as I pressed the heel of my hand against my forehead. A breath hissed between my teeth as I moved and began to rub my fingers against my temples. _This shouldn’t be happening! I’ve kept up with my dosages! ...Haven’t I?_

_**I’m going to meet this person that has you smitten, marshmallow boy.**_

“Wh-What?! No, no, no, no!” _He can’t be here! Not now!_

                I groaned as I held my head tighter, my fingers digging into my scalp as the pain I felt increased. I felt like it was going to split in two. I slipped from my chair and fell to my knees as I reached for the trash bin under my desk. Tears pricked my eyes as my stomach heaved painfully.

                Blackness began to encroach on the edges of my vison. “Leave…her…alone…” I grit my teeth trying to stay conscious but it was no use. My head slumped as my vision completely faded to black.

\--------------------------

                I raised my head and looked down at my hands. “Ha ha ha…hahahaha! It’s my body once again.” I pulled myself to my feet and starting smoothing out the clothes I wore. “He doesn’t get points for fashion, that’s for damn sure. I guess it can’t be helped if I am to visit our…guest.” My shoulders shook with laughter as I fixed the lapels of my jacket.

                I looked at my reflection in the monitor of one of my computers and brushed my fingers through my hair, smoothing out the mess. _Not sure exactly how smart she is._ “If I’m going to act this out I should look the part as much as disgustingly possible.” I smirked at my reflection. _She’s probably a dumbass with a pretty face anyways._

                I adjusted the boutonniere so it sat perfectly against my suit. “Now I’ll just have to talk like a pussy.” A laugh escaped my throat as I covered my eyes with my hand and tilted my head back. I looked up at the ceiling from between my fingers. “You better make this fun for me, princess.”

                I rolled my shoulders and started to turn when a vile caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked it up. Shaking it lightly the liquid inside swirled with the movement. _You were going to give her a choice, weren’t you?_ My lip curved in disgust as I put the vile in the inside pocket of my suit before turning towards the door and heading for her room.

\--------------------------

                I knocked on her door and waited, impatiently, for her to answer. The door opened slightly and she peeked through the small opening before she opened it fully. “Ray! What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?”

                My eyes trailed up and down her body and I gave her a small smile. “I am fine. I just missed you so much and had to see your face.” I replied.

                She stepped to the side and allowed me to enter, a small blush staining her cheeks. “Weren’t umm…weren’t you busy?”

                _Obviously not busy enough._ “I found a little bit of time, and wanted to spend it with you.” I walked into the room and smiled to myself when she shut the door. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t bored staying in this room. Is there anything you may need?”

                “No, I don’t need anything. Are you okay?”

                I looked over my shoulder at her quizzically. “Hmm? I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

                She shrugged as she looked at me. “Something just seems different about you.”

                My eyebrow quirked and I turned to face her fully. She continued to look me up and down, her brows knitting together as if she was trying to figure out a challenging brain teaser. I forced myself to keep from smiling and took a step towards her. “What seems different? Are you sure you aren’t ill?”

                Her eyes widened as she took a step backwards. “N-No I’m fine. It’s just the way you’re walking and holding yourself, I guess. It doesn’t seem like you, Ray.” With ever step I took towards her she mirrored me by taking a step back. “You… You aren’t Ray…are you?”

                I couldn’t hold it back anymore and let the smile I had tried to hide gradually curve my lips. I laughed as I took the blue rose boutonniere from the suit and began plucking the petals one by one, letting them flutter to the floor. “I must say, you’re smarter than I gave you credit for. Here I thought you were only going to be a pretty face.”

                “Wh-Where’s Ray?” She stammered as her back hit the door.

                I held a petal between my fingers to and brought it to my lips before letting it fall to the floor as well. “He’s around. I’m in control now so it doesn’t matter anyways.”

                “Who are you?!” She screamed at me. Her voice and body shook and I relished the fear shining in her eyes.

                “You’ll know soon enough. It wouldn’t be fun if I just told you.” She swallowed hard as I continued to pluck away the petals of the rose. My eyes bore into hers while she clumsily felt for the doorknob.  Her shoulders twitched as I chuckled at her reactions. “You are actually quite amusing.” I held the half-plucked rose to my lips and smirked at her. “Looks like he’s done something right for once.”

                Her fingers curled around the doorknob and I lunged for her. She yelped as I slammed the door closed and effectively trapped her. She held her hands to her chest and compressed herself against the door to keep from touching me. She let out a small whimper as I took a lock of her hair in my hand. “What’s the problem princess?”

                “G-Get away from me.”

                “A shame that’s not possible.” I released her hair and watched as it fell back into place. I reached into my suit and pulled out the vial I had taken from my room.

                “What is that?” She nervously gave it a sideways glance.

                “This is your salvation and the start of our fun together.” I removed the cork and the small popping sound made her flinch. “He was going to give you a choice but I’m not as nice as he is.”

                I put the vial to my lips and filled my mouth with its contents. I entangled a hand in her hair and tilted her head back. With my other hand I grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open slightly before pressing my lips to hers. When she started to struggle I pressed my body against hers, pinning her against the door.

                I pulled back and licked my lips as she coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “What did you just do to me?” She whispered as she put her hand to her throat.

                I smiled down at her. “I’ve just welcomed you to paradise.” I grabbed her chin again and tilted her face upwards. “And the fun has just begun.”


End file.
